This disclosure relates to a method of operating a central processing unit (CPU), and more particularly, to a system on chip (SoC) including a plurality of cores, some having different types from others, a method of operating the SoC, and an apparatus including the same.
Mobile application processors often include multiple core systems that may include a high-performance core and a low-power core, which are integrated into a single chip in order to secure fast performance and low power consumption. However, the high-performance core has problems of power consumption, heat generation, and stability. Although the low-power core has low power consumption, it has limitations on task processing speed and capacity.
When a CPU load increases while a low-power core is being used, switching from the low-power core into a high-performance core may be made. As the number of high-performance cores being used increases, power consumption and heat generation increase greatly. Additionally, when the CPU load decreases, switching from the high-performance core to the low-power core is made.
Various switching methods have been developed to process a CPU load associated with one or more tasks faster and with lower power consumption in a multi-core system.